Metal oxide semiconductor material is widely applied in many photoelectric and semiconductor devices (such as light-emitting devices, light-receiving devices, piezoelectric devices, transparent conductive electrodes, and active elements). For example, metal oxide semiconductor material can be used in the manufacturing of transparent thin film transistors. In comparison with the thin film transistors manufactured from amorphous silicon, the thin film transistors manufactured from transparent metal oxide-based semiconductor material can provide smaller thin film transistor sizes, superior refinement, and higher carrier mobility (for example, electron mobility).
Current transparent metal oxide-based semiconductor materials are basically n-type transparent zinc oxide-based semiconductor materials. Metal oxide-based p-type semiconductor materials are relatively rare, since the metal oxide-based p-type semiconductor materials have unstable characteristics and inferior reproducibility. Both the n-type and p-type semiconductor materials, however, are required to form PN junctions for manufacturing photoelectric and semiconductor devices such as transparent complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS), transparent smart windows, inverters, and light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
Therefore, a novel p-type transparent zinc oxide-based semiconductor material is desired for solving the aforementioned problems.